The present invention is directed to a cable sleeve having end sealing members and having a sleeve member having at least one longitudinally extending slot with means for pressing the edges of the slot together to form a seal therebetween and to form a seal with the end members, which means can include clamping rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,019, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference thereto and which claims priority from German Application No. 35 36 599, discloses a longitudinally divided cable sleeve that has wedge-shaped beads along the longitudinal slot and the edges of the slot are drawn together by closure rails which have a corresponding wedge shape. In cable sleeves that are then exposed to internal pressure and may also be exposed to different temperatures, it is possible for the edges of the sleeve to become unlatched in an outward direction in the region of the parting line so that a loss of tightness can occur.